Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: Space, To the End of a Flash
Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: Space, To the End of A Flash (Kidou Senshi Gundam Gaiden: Sora, Senkou, 機動戦士ガンダム外伝 宇宙、閃光の果てに…) is a story that was created for the video game Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space. It received a manga adaption that was written by Tomohiro Chiba and illustrated by Masato Natsumoto, published in Kadokawa Shoten and serialized in Gundam Ace magazine. Story The story revolves around a second Pegasus class ship, the SCVA-72 Thoroughbred and its crew. Tasked to intercept a Zeon supply route behind the Moon that leads to Space Fortress Solomon in preparation for "Operation Star One". To accomplish this, the Thoroughbred has been assigned two Gundams, the RX-78-4 Gundam Unit 4 "G04" and its brother unit the RX-78-5 Gundam Unit 5 "G05" piloted by Luce Cassel and Ford Romfellow respectively. Chapters Volume 1 *OPERATION 1: First battle *OPERATION 2: Cooperation *OPERATION 3: Flash *OPERATION 4: Lunar surface *0084 - Ford Romfellow - (2015 Japanese Rebellion Rel.) Volume 2 *OPERATION 5: Light Explosion *OPERATION 6: Rare Light *OPERATION 7: Peace *OPERATION 8: End *0084 - Lilia Flaubert - (2015 Japanese Rebellion Rel.) Volume 3 *OPERATION 5: if Radiance *OPERATION 6: if Battle *OPERATION 7: if Feedback *0085 - Miyu Takizawa - (2015 Japanese Rebellion Rel.) Characters Earth Federation *Ford Romfellow *Luce Cassel *Miyu Takizawa *Annie Brevig *Kilstein Lombard *Wesley Navarro: Wesley is the leader of the Guncannon Team assigned to the Thoroughbred, where their primarily role is to support the Gundams via covering fire while at the same time protecting the ship. *Kirk Wahlberg: Another member of the Guncannon Team assigned to the Thoroughbred, where their primarily role is to support the Gundams via covering fire while at the same time protecting the ship. *Darryl Boyd: Another member of the Guncannon Team assigned to the Thoroughbred, where their primarily role is to support the Gundams via covering fire while at the same time protecting the ship. Principality of Zeon *Mallet Sanguine *Huyman Carlyle *Lilia Flaubert *Gusta Piper *Glenys Escott *May Kauwin *Nord Wrangell *Wolf Ransom *Jake Guns *Darcia Bakharov Anaheim Electronics *Tracey Lamour Mechanics Earth Federation Forces Mobile Weapons *RB-79 Ball *RGM-79 GM *RX-77-2 Guncannon *RX-78-4 Gundam Unit 4 "G04" *RX-78-5 Gundam Unit 5 "G05" Vehicles and Support Units *FF-X7 Core Fighter *Pegasus-class (refit) (SCVA-72 Thoroughbred) *Public-class *Salamis-class Principality of Zeon Mobile Weapons *MA-05 Bigro *MAN-03 Braw Bro *MS-06F Zaku II *MS-09R Rick Dom *MS-09R-2 Rick Dom II *MS-11 Action Zaku *MS-14A Gelgoog Vehicles and Support Units *Chivvay-class *Gwazine-class *Musai-class Gallery Gundam Space, to the End of a Flash Vol.1.jpg|Gundam Space, to the End of a Flash Vol. 1 Gundam Space, to the End of a Flash Vol.2.jpg|Gundam Space, to the End of a Flash Vol. 2 Gundam Space, to the End of a Flash Vol.3.jpg|Gundam Space, to the End of a Flash Vol. 3 Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story Rebellion Vol.1.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story Rebellion Vol.2.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story Rebellion Vol.3.jpg 5e91f5db40b6eec8b8d91c966b67d1051271603370_full.jpg Miyutakizawacover.jpg Iieye0015-85001.JPG Iieye0188-21048.JPG Iieye0198-52932.JPG References Iieye0154-19535.JPG Iieye0155-13299.JPG Iieye0157-18267.JPG Iieye0156-20832.JPG Iieye0158-17208.JPG Iieye0160-19643.JPG Iieye0159-15789.JPG Iieye0162-10847.JPG Iieye0161-21835.JPG Iieye0150-14645.JPG Iieye0149-40348.JPG Iieye0151-62684.JPG Iieye0152-82833.JPG Iieye0153-19023.JPG iieye0144-17081.JPG iieye0147-48024.JPG Iieye0191-69525.JPG Iieye0193-74286.JPG Iieye0194-18983.JPG Iieye0192-18862.JPG Iieye0196-23157.JPG Iieye0195-71980.JPG Iieye0193-17332.JPG Iieye0194-11076.JPG Iieye0197-10962.JPG Iieye0196-13195.JPG Iieye0195-16507.JPG Iieye0192-95509.JPG Iieye0191-17833.JPG Editions Japanese Release *Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: Vol.1 ISBN 4-04-713603-4-C0979 *Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: Vol.2 ISBN 4-04-713650-6-C0979 *Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: Vol.3 ISBN 4-04-713693-X-C0979 2015 Japanese Release *Vol.1 ISBN 978-4-04-101678-7 *Vol.2 ISBN 978-4-04-101679-4 *Vol.3 ISBN 978-4-04-101680-0 Triva *Huyman Carlyle, Lilia Flaubert, and Gusta Piper serve as the Zeonic player-customizable pilots in Encounters in Space's Mission Mode. External links *http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/comic/bk_detail.php?pcd=200310000292 *http://allthatgundam.web.fc2.com/comic/senkou.htm *Gundam Thoroughbred on MAHQ *Gundam Thoroughbred on Wikipedia